¿Hablemos?
by kurocchi owo
Summary: No has tenido un tipo de sentimiento hacia algo inalcanzable alguna ves ? , pues aquí estoy yo , en el arrollo nuevamente para conversar con ella la mas maravillosa y hermosa , hablo y hablo , ella.. Nunca responde pero con solo el hecho de tener su compañía y de que ella me escuche soy feliz.


¿Hablemos?

No has tenido un tipo de sentimiento hacia algo inalcanzable alguna ves ? , pues aquí estoy yo , en el arrollo nuevamente para conversar con ella la mas maravillosa y hermosa , hablo y hablo , ella.. Nunca responde pero con solo el hecho de tener su compañía y de que ella me escuche soy feliz.

-mira hacia arriba- nunca eh necesitado a alguien en la vida ¿sabes? , siempre eh caminado solo... , pero me di cuenta que nunca lo estuve , tu estabas allí conmigo en las noches tristes -sonríe-

¿Te gusta mucho venir seguido no? -sentado al lado suyo-

-se dirige al chico y se sobresalta- tu! , ¿quien eres ?!

Oh... soy Kiryuu Zero -mira hacia el lugar que el observaba- sabes... nunca conseguirás algo... , esta muy lejos y tiene mucha compañía -dijo seriamente- deberías dejarlo..

-contemplando nuevamente- no puedo... , yo ya estoy enamorado de ella , desde que la vi sabia que era imposible tocarla o recibir algún tipo de respuesta pero ella sigue ahí, mi hermosa luna...

-se sonroja - idiota! , sabes que es imposible y sigues! -algo molesto-

¿Que podrías saber tu? , solo eres un extraño eres como los demás que me llaman loco -serio- no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer

-Algo frustrado- Ash... esta bien , me quedare aquí también -se decide con firmeza- ¿como te llamas ?

Kaname Kuran.. , ¿Por qué te quedas?

Porque que quiero entender el por que tanto cariño a la luna -se queda allí con kaname-

Esa noche un chico de ojos grises y pelo plateado se quedo junto a mi durante toda la noche en silencio observando como predicaba , es primera ves que le presto tanta atención a alguien , aun así me quede junto a ella.

Oye...-moviéndolo un poco- ya es de día te debes ir

¿Eres fastidioso lo sabias ? -murmuro el peli plateado casi para el mismo- si eres de esa manera no se como me logre enamorar de ti

¿Que? -mirándolo seriamente-

Nada! Y sabes que esa luna tuya nunca se tomaría la molestia de hablarte ja! , por que no te rindes y consigues una mujer -algo frustrado- de cualquier forma.. Nunca te darías cuenta de que hay ante tus ojos... -agacho la cabeza-

No necesito que alguien como tu me sermonee , si no te gusta ¿por que no te vas? ,¿ te he pedido yo acaso tu compañía? , de cualquier modo no sirves aquí , es cosa mía si estoy enamorado de algo imposible -dijo sin mas kaname-

Bien entonces me iré... -seriamente dijo Zero- tu sigue soñando , pero.. Ojala te dieras cuenta , pero creo que será demasiado tarde

¿De que hablas? -se voltea a verlo- ¿eh?... -se puso de pie al ver que no estaba el chico-….

Ese chico se había esfumado de la nada , espere encontrarme con mi amada como siempre en la noche , pero era extraño no estaba una noche sin mi compañera eso nunca había pasado..., espere varias noches y nunca apareciste...

-agachado- donde te has metido? , ¿acaso ahora me odias ? ,te has enojado por que hable mal con aquel chico? -kaname comenzó a buscar al chico recorrió toda la ciudad , entre los callejones y algunos bares pero nada , comenzó a adentrarse al bosque como ultima opción-donde te has metido - se detiene asombrado-

-se voltea-¿kaname? -algo confundido - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

...-se acerca a él- ¿Por qué no regresaste? -luego se da cuenta que la luna estaba sobre Zero -

Kaname...¿por que debería hacerlo? -serio- hazme un favor y vete , tu pediste esto

¿Quien eres? , estas brillando ahora... -algo asombrado-

Soy a quien mas amas , perdón por decepcionarte pero no soy una chica , no soy lo que esperabas , soy yo la luna

-toma con fuerza los brazos del chico-¿esto es real?

Tenia la esperanza de que me reconocieras , tenia la esperanza de que te interesara de esta manera , pero no creo que sea posible -herido, bajo su rostro apenado -

-lo toma de su mejilla y como un suave sonido , menciono aquellas palabras que estremecería a Zero haciéndolo por fin soltar sus lagrimas- te amo , seas de la forma que seas -lo abraza fuertemente-¿sabes por cuanto tiempo espere este momento? Muchas veces me cuestione si esto estaba mal , pero aun así no te deje , no quería te amaba demasiado -sonríe- y por fin te tengo en mis brazos no pienso dejarte , si te vas llévame a mi también

-llorando- eres un idiota! ,¿por que dices cosas tan vergonzosas ?, ya tuve suficiente -ocultándose en el pecho de kaname -

-le levanta el mentón- confía en mi , solo te amo a ti -sutilmente beso sus labios , tornándose largo-

-dejándose llevar por kaname aferro sus brazos en su espalda -….

Mi amor como muy pocos se volvió realidad , espere , espere tanto pero por fin se me dio , como loco intente alcanzar algo supuestamente imposible ,lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que no voy a dejarlo ir , el esta aquí.. Por fin entre mis brazos esta... aquella hermosa luna.

nota:espero que les haya gustado este fic , seguire subiendo fics de esta categoria o tal ves de otras tambien XD , bueno acepto si me piden fics distintos , de otras series animes o mangas , ustedes elijan la pareja y yo me encargo del resto , aqui estoy para divertirnos juntos , eso seria pues nos veremos en otro fic ^^/ bye bye


End file.
